


Prudence

by Bear_shark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Exhibitionism, Gags, Kink Exploration, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, just a little, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: “My parents could come up here!” Bucky hissed.Steve rolled his eyes affectionately. They were back visiting the Barnes after being in college for their first semester. They had finally started dating after years of dancing around one another in high school and middle school, and Steve wanted to mess around in Bucky’s childhood bedroom. Bucky, however, was a little nervous.





	Prudence

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a ficlet challenge with @kat-atomic, but it got smutty, so I've decided to roll it into one of my MCU Kink Bingo squares. Thanks to the Kink Bingo mods for putting on such a fun event! 
> 
> Prudence is defined in Meriam Webster as "a) marked by wisdom or judiciousness; b) shrewd in the management of practical affairs; c) marked by circumspection, discreet." In this story, Bucky possesses the opposite of these characteristics. 
> 
> The square is "Sex toy: gag" but I've decided to count Steve's hand over Bucky's mouth as a gag. :)
> 
> Check out Parrannnah's [Prudence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403681) here. It's beautiful!
> 
> Not beta'd.

“My parents could come up here!” Bucky hissed. 

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately. They were back visiting the Barnes after being in college for their first semester. They had finally started dating their after years of dancing around one another in high school and middle school, and Steve wanted to mess around in Bucky’s childhood bedroom. Bucky, however, was a little nervous. 

“Babe,” Steve said, running his fingers up Bucky’s flank while they lay on the bed together, “they said they won’t be back for two hours. I’m pretty sure your dad winked at me.” 

Bucky covered his face with a pillow and mumbled something Steve couldn’t hear. 

“What?” 

Bucky pulled the pillow off his face. His cheeks were red and flushed. “I don’t wanna risk it! My dick would shrivel and fall off if my family somehow heard us doing…you know.” 

Steve smiled indulgently. He had expected this. Bucky liked to play hard to get sometimes. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would have been like if we’d started dating in High School? Having to sneak around and be quiet?” 

“There’s nothing quiet about you,” Bucky said with a scowl. It wasn’t strictly true. Steve liked to say sexy things, but Bucky was the one who made most of the noises. 

“I bet you fantasized about me in this very bed,” Steve said slyly.  

Bucky’s cheeks reddened further. 

“You did!” Steve teased. “I knew it. What did you fantasize about?” 

For all his smooth talking around others, Bucky was remarkably tongue-tied when they were in bed. He blamed it on his Catholic upbringing, but Steve had been sitting beside Bucky in church, and he had no trouble with dirty talk. 

“I thought about, you know, riding you,” Bucky mumbled. Ah, look at his baby trying, Steve thought. They often chose this position. It was the easiest way to prevent Steve from having an asthma attack. 

“You’d look beautiful, sweetheart,” Steve said. 

Bucky looked at him shyly. It was such a flip for them, Bucky normally so outspoken and confident. Steve half suspected he put it on, that Bucky liked to be pursued. Steve lay beside him, kissing him softly on the lips. Bucky immediately chased the kiss, and Steve fought to keep back a chuckle. 

“What you laughing at punk?” Bucky said. He was grinning now, unable to hide his excitement. 

“Just you,” Steve said. “You want it, don’t you?” 

Bucky’s face turned a deeper red. Steve could feel his breathing quicken. Bucky cast his eyes down and nodded. 

“I bet you want it even more because somebody might come back, don’t you?” 

Bucky tried to turn his face away and Steve could have pumped his arm in the air because hell yeah kink discovery. He was going to have fun with this one. 

“What’s a matter, sweetheart?” Steve said all sugar sweet and solicitous. “You feeling shy?” He ran his hands up Bucky sides, enjoying how quickly Bucky relaxed with the touch. 

“Don’t make me say it,” Bucky mumbled. 

Steve surged in and kissed him. He’d give Bucky a little time to get used to it. He rucked up Bucky’s shirt, feeling those smooth abs and toned chest. Bucky had gotten into weight lifting this semester, and Steve definitely approved. 

Bucky did his best to return the affection in kind. He kissed Steve hungrily, the edge of desperation giving him away. He pulled Steve’s shirt over his skinny shoulders and threw it to the ground. 

“So eager,” Steve teased. It only riled Bucky up faster. He rolled on top of Steve, careful not to squish him and slipped a leg between Steve’s. 

“Thought about this, too,” Bucky said, breathing hard. 

Steve pulled at the hairs at the base of Bucky’s neck, making his boyfriend groan. “You thought about rutting against one another, coming in our pants? Getting all sloppy?” 

Bucky nodded, dipping his head down to press kisses along the lines of Steve’s neck. 

“Is that what you want to do?” 

Bucky shook his head, still working his way up Steve’s neck. Steve began unbuttoning Bucky’s pants, and they took a break to wrestle out of their clothes. Bucky tried to keep his underwear on, unusual for him, and turned bright red when Steve asked him why. 

“No reason,” Bucky said, looking away. 

“Buck,” Steve said, running his fingers along the elastic. “You can, of course, leave them on if you want, but if you’re worried about how I’ll react, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Bucky sometimes liked to shave patterns into his pubic hair, or surprise Steve by wearing a cock ring or something lacy. He just needed a little coaxing to show it off. 

Bucky shimmied his underwear off. At first, Steve didn’t see anything different. Bucky’s beautiful cock, no new manscaping changes, but Bucky was blushing through his olive colored skin, all the way down to his chest. 

“What is it, honey?” Steve asked, starting to feel concerned. “Is everything ok?” 

Bucky pushed Steve down onto the bed and straddled him. Hesitantly, he took Steve’s fingers and reached around until they were both touching a smooth plug in Bucky’s ass. Steve took a sharp breath in. 

“You were prepared for this,” he said, grinning. “Acting all shy, but you’re practically begging for it. You need it so bad.” 

Steve pushed the plug deeper into Bucky, and Bucky rocked his hips back and forth. Steve pulled it out to the largest point, watching Bucky’s breath quicken with the stretch. “You think about me when you put this in?” 

Bucky bit his lip and nodded. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Steve pulled the plug out all the way and put it on the nightstand. He ran his finger around Bucky’s puffy hole. God, he was so open already. 

“You must have had this in for a while,” Steve said. “A couple of hours, at least?” 

Bucky nodded again, clearly not in the mood for talk. He reached into the bedside table and handed Steve their lube. He must have stashed it there before. 

Steve raised a teasing eyebrow at Bucky. He slicked up his fingers and tested Bucky’s rim. The plug had a wide base, but it wasn’t as big as Steve’s cock.  Bucky didn’t seem keen on waiting. He whined until Steve slicked up his cock. Bucky immediately began lowering himself down. 

“Poor baby,” Steve said, running his thumb over the head of Bucky’s dick. “Must have been so hard with this in you, wanting it so bad?” 

“Shut up, Steve,” Bucky said. His face looked blissful, eyes half closed. He liked to relish it, Steve knew. Bucky liked the first push in, a little bit of burn to the stretch. 

Once Bucky was fully seated, he rocked his hips in a circle, breathing in sharply when Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate. They fell into a steady rhythm. Steve running one hand up and down Bucky’s chest, tweaking his nipples until they stood up proudly, the other pumping his cock. Bucky bounced in Steve’s lap at a leisurely pace. He seemed to want to drag it out, in no rush. 

Steve was lost in it. The slow, unhurried lovemaking, the sweat dampening Bucky’s hair, the steady slap of their bodies against one another. Suddenly, Bucky’s whole body went tense. 

“Footsteps!” he hissed. “Someone’s outside.” He did not, Steve noticed with interest, stop moving. 

A knock came at the door, and Bucky looked panicked. “They’re home early!” 

Steve petted his hip like he was comforting a spooked horse. “Baby, your mother would not knock at her own door. It’s probably just a postal worker saying they dropped off a package.” 

Bucky looked dubiously at Steve. He flinched when they heard another knock on the door. 

Steve tapped Bucky lightly on the hip. “Let’s flip.” Bucky did so hesitantly and lifted his hips so Steve could put a pillow under them. Steve lifted one of Bucky’s legs onto his shoulder. “I think,” Steve said, grunting a little from how good it felt to push into Bucky, “that you didn’t fantasize about riding me. You fantasized about getting caught or having to sneak around.” 

Bucky had the good sense to look a little embarrassed. “Not by ma or anything, just…” he faded off. 

They heard knocking one more time downstairs, and Steve guessed it was one of the neighbors come to say hello. Telegraphing his movements so Bucky could say no, Steve put his hand over Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s eyes widened, but he nodded his consent. “You gonna be quiet, Buck?” Steve whispered. He thrust into Bucky harshly, and Bucky groaned. “I’d hate for that neighbor to figure out what we’re doing.” He tweaked one of Bucky’s nipples hard until his chest arched up off the bed. 

“Shhh, sweetheart,” Steve said, beginning to pant. “Touch yourself.” Bucky’s hands scrambled for his cock. He looked blissful and wild-eyed. Steve slid two of his fingers into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky sucked down hard on them. 

“You’d like it, wouldn’t you? Putting on a show? Everyone seeing how hot you look when you take a cock?” 

“Jezuz Chrizt,” Bucky said around the fingers. His toes curled above Steve's shoulders. Steve removed his fingers, and Bucky chased them with his mouth. 

“Say it,” Steve said, thrusting in at just the right angle. Bucky breathed in harshly, face red. “Tell me how you want it.” 

Bucky was past hiding it. “Give it to me. I want—” his words were interrupted by a whine as Bucky’s whole body went rigid, and he came all over his chest and stomach. Steve wasn’t far behind, a few more thrusts and he was falling in a heap on top of Bucky, mindless of the mess. 

They lay together catching their breath until Steve started to feel a little gross and wiped them down with a t-shirt. 

“That was…” Bucky trailed off, smiling. He was shy again, now that it was over. 

Steve peppered kisses along his jawline and settled in for more cuddling. “It was.” He traced a lazy circle on Bucky’s chest. “Did you invite your neighbor over?” 

Bucky’s face reddened again. “I plead the fifth.” He looked nervously at Steve. “I mean, I didn’t know she would be so persistent! Was that okay?” 

“I think this falls within our acceptable surprises consent category,” Steve said, pleased to have gotten Bucky to admit it and to add a new kink to their list. He kissed Bucky on the cheek. “But we should hop in the shower.” 

———

They showered and got dressed in plenty of time to be downstairs and clean when the Barnes arrived back home with Bucky’s kid sister Becca in tow.

“Mildred texted me,” Winifred said, as she unpacked a bag of groceries. “Said she stopped by to say hello and heard noises upstairs. She was very worried.” 

“I told her,” Winifred continued, “that you two were probably just wrestling as you used to when you were younger.” Becca tried to sneak out the back of the room but was stopped by a stern look by her mother. “Now, this is a … wrestling-positive household,” Winifred said carefully. “But please don’t wrestle here, especially when our neighbors might drop by.” 

George looked apologetically at Steve and Bucky. 

Becca giggled, and Bucky looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. Steve understood the feeling.  They apologized and went back upstairs. 

“Good going, Stevie,” Bucky said, falling heavily on his bed. 

“What?” Steve squawked. “You planned the whole thing.” 

“I know,” Bucky groaned. “I was just hoping I could blame you somehow.” 

Steve lay on the bed and ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Actually getting caught is not as sexy as the fantasy?”

“Definitely not.” Bucky scooted over and rested his head on Steve’s chest. “Still worth it.” 

“One hundred percent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's nice to write something lighthearted after my last story. :)


End file.
